


The Annoying Immortal Mishap

by stewart_the_wolf



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewart_the_wolf/pseuds/stewart_the_wolf
Summary: Dresden wakes up one day (on his day off, no less) to have his whole world turned upside down when people start to lose their heads, quite literally.





	1. Chapter 1

I was rudely awoken rather early on a Sunday morning. It was _supposed_ to be my day off. I wasn’t supposed to take on any new cases, or work on any of my existing ones. And I’d already told everyone to leave me alone today. I’d just wanted to sit and read one of my paperbacks-I’d just gotten a new one-and maybe go to a drive-in to catch a movie. But no. My phone was ringing.  
“What do you want?” I grumbled unceremoniously into the old receiver as I answered the phone.  
“Dresden? Thank god you answered. I have a big problem over here.”  
It was Waldo Butters. “Yeah, Butters, we all know you are way too fond of polka music.” I practically growled into the phone.  
“No, no, not that. I had a dead guy on my table that just got up and is trying to leave my office!” He sounds frantic, and I could hear something going on in the background.  
“A dead guy? You mean a zombie? You’ve dealt with zombies before, Butters. Just set him on fire, and leave me alone so I can sleep.”  
“A zombie? No, this guy is talking to me!”  
A talking zombie? Zombies don’t talk… “That… Does actually sound like a problem.”  
“You think? I wouldn’t have bothered you for a zombie, Harry. Now are you going to help me here, or what?”  
I grumbled as I left the phone off the hook as I went down to my lab, and picked up my phone down there. “Hey Bob, I have a talking dead guy in Butters’ office. Not a ghost or spirit. Any ideas?”  
Bob, my lab assistant, woke up slowly. “Hmmm? Whassat boss? Talking dead guy? No such thing.” The eyelight in his skull went out.  
“No, Bob, I have Butters on the phone right now saying that that’s what we have right now. Hey, Butters, what did this guy die from?”  
“Uhhh,” I head his panicked reply as there was a banging on the door in the background. He must have escaped his office and locked this whoever or whatever it was in there. “He, uh, got hit by a train. His last name is Nash.”  
Hit by a train? No zombie could withstand that. “Guy got hit by a train, Bob. Come on now, I know you are holding out on me.” That was a safe bet. Bob was _always_ holding out on me.  
“Fine, fine, boss. Fine.” He grumbled. He was no more an early riser than I was. “Dead guy gets hit by a train, and is walking around? How long was he dead?”  
I ask Butters that selfsame question. “Uhhh, says on the sheet here about a half hour.”  
When I tell Bob, I was confused with his response. “You know, boss, now that I think about it, it sounds vaguely familiar, but I don’t quite remember. Give me some time, and I might be able to come up with something for you.” He _always_ had an answer for _everything_.  
So why didn’t he for this?


	2. The beginning of my woes (this case, at least)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize that this chapter is shorter, it's all just a flash back. If you guys enjoy it, let me know, any critiques, or anything else, I appreciate all feedback. I'm just starting out writing fanfiction, so if it seems a little sloppy, I apologize for that too. Hopefully it gets better as we go!

_Over the last few weeks, we’d been hearing, and seeing, odd happenings. Granted, this is Chicago, and the war was still raging, so odd things abound. But this was peculiar odd. It all started on what had seemed like a normal day when I got a call from Murphy. I’d been in my office at the time, and I always make sure to take Murph’s calls. She does help pay the majority of my bills, after all. She wanted me to take a look at a body they had found._  
I got to the site, heaving just a little bit. The blue beetle, my trusty ride, was in the shop again. I’d been attacked by ghouls, and they didn’t take kindly to it. So I’d run the whole way here. Here was an old abandoned waterfront warehouse.   
I started looking around, and was mildly surprised at the devastation I saw. All of the windows in here were shattered. All of the old pottery, too. Everything seemed to be blown all over the place, papers and boxed scattered everywhere. I saw Murph and went running over.   
“What took you so long, Dresden?” The tiny cop said. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail today. It looked rather cute on her, though I wouldn’t say it to her face. She’d deck me.   
“I needed some exercise so I ran here.” I shrugged.   
“That’s a couple miles.”  
“Yeah, I know. You needed my help?”  
“Yeah, something weird is going on with this one.” She stepped aside and I saw the body. It was very obviously female, but she was missing her head. And had burn marks around her neck. Very peculiar.   
“Like I said on the phone, Dresden, this looks like something from your side of the street.” She says as I stand up. I nod slowly in agreement, though something about this struck me as odd. I felt no residual magic energy in the air. What had caused those burns? They had looked so fresh.   
Over the next few weeks, a few more bodies had shown up looking similar. All of the victims had different body types, and were a mixture of ethnicities and genders. Murphy looked into their backgrounds, but not only were all of them spotless, it was almost nonexistent. To make matters worse, Butters found out that the burns happened after they died, and his prognosis for each was that they all died from a beheading.   
What in the world was going on in my town? 


End file.
